Encuentros amorosos
by Gruden-kitsune
Summary: Se amaban pero ninguno lo confesaría, solo esperaban el momento para encontrarse, besarse, tocarse, hacerse uno solo. ¿Amor correspondido pero no declarado? ¿Pasados oscuros? Del placer al amor hay solo un paso. Riren, lemon, omegaverse.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de Snk no nos pertenecen, son producto de Hajime Isayama.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 1.**

Día lunes, el día mas mierda de la semana, dudo que a alguien le guste ir en metro todo apretujado por gente y lo peor no era eso si no que andar en celó tratando de no encontrarme con un pervertido.

Recorrí mi mano por mi chaleco en busca de mis audífonos no tenia muchas ganas de oír las típicas conversaciones de los pasajeros, cuando los encontré al fin puse la música a todo lo que da perdiéndome en mis pensamientos, ser un omega y aguantar acoso no era muy lindo, pues nadie les decía nada a los alfas ya que ellos eran un rango mucho mas alto que los beta y omega, aunque hoy en día hay mas población beta, por otro lado se podría decir que mi raza esta en peligro de extinción, aunque no me importa mucho con tal de que no nos obliguen a procrear con los alfas esta todo bien. Sentí como el carril frenaba mas fuerte de lo normal por suerte no logre caerme, a tras de mi había alguien sosteniéndome de los hombros fuertemente, yo solo me límite a sonrojarme de la vergüenza.

–Oí, mocoso de mierda ten mas cuidado –. Sentí como alguien hablaba en mi oído, de una manera jodidamente sensual.

– Pe... perdón –. intente moverme pero eso solo logro empeorar todo, sentí su miembro en mi trasero a lo que solté un jadeo apenas audible, mierda.

–Hueles muy bien, ¿sabias? –. Joder, sabia que era un alfa ellos son los únicos que pueden oler cuando estamos en época de celo. Posó su muslo entre mis piernas y comenzó a moverlo con una lentitud tortuosa.

–Mhm, alguien esta feliz ¿eh? –. Sentí como reía entre dientes mientras acariciaba mi miembro por encima del pantalón. De un rápido movimiento metió su mano por debajo acariciando mi miembro por encima de la tela.

– De... deten... ¡mhm! –. Sentí como posaba su mano en mi miembro por debajo del bóxer, tenia manos blancas con dedos largos y fríos, me estaba volviendo loco...

– ¿Te gusta? –. Su lengua paso por el lóbulo de mi oreja haciéndome temblar de excitación, un poco mas y estaba seguro de que me correría.

– S... si –. Estaba hablando sin pensar, excitado, jadeando. ¿A quien mierda se le ocurriría hacer algo así en un lugar publico? y para peor ni si quiera conocía al tipo que estaba detrás de mi ¿y si era una especie de acosador?

Sentí como empezaba a subir a bajar su mano con mayor rapidez, era casi imposible aguantar los gemidos y para mi mas mala suerte el muy imbécil suspiraba en mi oído haciendo que me calentara de una forma inexplicable, de un momento a otro explote en su mano, si, me había corrido.

– Eso fue rápido –. Saco su mano de mi pantalón, la cual estaba manchada. – Que pena, aquí me bajo yo, un gus-to –. Había quedado inmóvil ¿Quien mierda se dejaba masturbar por una persona x en un transporte publico? después de preguntarme una y otra vez eso, me gire rápidamente... el ya no estaba hay, seguro había salido hace unos minutos. En parte igual era mi culpa se supone que cuando ando en celo no debería de salir, pero igualmente no obedecí y lo hice. El gobierno cada mes envía pastillas a cada omega del mundo, para calmar la excitación, el dolor y las feromonas, aun peor hoy no me las había tomado.

* * *

Iba entrando a la escuela, cuando siento que alguien me golpea levemente la cabeza...

–Maldito insensible –. Miro a mi lado derecho con algo de enojo para ver al culpable.

–Ah... eres tu –. Jean mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria me miraba con odio, por lo cual yo le lance una sonrisa burlona.

– No puedo creer que me hallas olvidado, prometiste que irías por mi todos lo días a buscarme para no llegar tarde a la escuela –. me hizo un leve puchero para después soltar una carcajada lo que había echo fue un acto muy infantil y no común en el.

Luego de esa estúpida conversación fuimos al gimnasio de la escuela. Pase a los vestidores a cambiarme pues no tarde mucho solo era un short azul marino que me llegaba cinco dedos arriba de la rodilla, y una pollera color gris con blanco. Cuando salí por fin escuche por error la conversación de dos de mis compañeras diciendo que hoy llegaría un nuevo profesor de gimnasia, ya era hora llevábamos días sin uno, y el profesor Hannes no era muy bueno explicando las cosas que digamos, peor aun yo no podía hacer nada estas dos semanas ya que andaba en mis días de celó y si corro o hago algo pesado mis feromonas saldrán disparadas y sería un maldito problema. Me dedique a sentarme en una de las bancas hoy no pensaba hacer nada.

– Eren, ven –. Mire a Jean con enojó el sabía que yo estaba pasando por esto, no tuve que habérselo contado ya que el es un beta y no puede sentir mis feromonas, era su maldita venganza, que hijo de puta.

– ¿Que quieres ahora? –. Fruncí el ceño con enojo. La mayoría de personas en la escuela era de raza beta y odiaba explicar este tipo de cosas frente a ellos ya que no veían como algo normal dos hombres teniendo un hijo, desde pequeño los chicos y chicas de mi clase me molestaban por ser así, llamándome de formas groseras.

– Oye, no seas agresivo, no es para molestarte... se presentara el profesor nuevo –. El solo se dedico a sonreírme. – Ojala no sea como Hannes, porque juro que lo mato –. Solo reí, mientras veía a Armin y Mikasa acercarse.

– Hola chicos –. Exclamo Armin moviendo la mano en forma de saludo, de modo cortes repetimos su saludo –––. ¿Supieron que hoy vendrá un profesor nuevo?

– De eso mismo le hablaba a Eren –. Jean exclamo casi en un grito.

– Las chicas dijeron que era un Alfa –. Mikasa me miro con tristeza, sabia que ella los odiaba desde aquella vez que sorprendió a uno que me acosaba en el carril del tren, ella a sido una gran amiga desde niños y a la vez una gran guardaespaldas, odia a cualquier Alfa que se acerca a mi con malas o buenas intenciones.

– Tranquilo Eren, no pasara nada, oí que es un gran profesor y no un engreído como otros, pero tiene algo malo –. Armin nos quedo mirando esperando que le hiciéramos una señal a que siguiera. – Es amigo de la directora Hanji –. Jean solo soltó una carcajada pero fue interrumpida por Armin. – Y también... tiene muy mal humor, trata a sus alumnos como escoria y no tiene compasión por nadie –. Bueno admito que eso si me había dado miedo, ¿Tan malo podía llegar a ser?

La directora Hanji (la cual estaba demente) vino hacia nosotros sonriendo de una manera carismática y a la vez temeraria.

– Buenos días, como sabrán alumnos hoy llegara un nuevo profesor de Gimnasia, su nombre es Levi Ackerman y si, les aclaro es un alfa, espero que se lleven muy bien con el. Y no lo hagan enojar tómenlo como una advertencia –. Ella se giro hacia mi y me hizo un gesto de que la siguiera.

Caminamos hasta llegar a su despacho donde se sentó y me invito a hacerlo a mi también.

– Bueno Eren te traje conmigo para aclarar algunas cosas, se que esta un poco mal traer a un profesor de raza alfa ya que en la escuela hay alumnos omegas y seria un problema por que tu ya sabes... y bueno no quiero que te preocupes, Levi no seria capaz de hacer algo así, es lo mismo que les dije a mis otros alumnos –. La mire por unos segundos para luego asentir y pararme.

– ¿Algo mas? –. Ella me miro con algo de preocupación.

– Oye Eren ¿Te tomaste las patillas? –. Ahora no estaba sonriente si no que con el ceño fruncido. Hanji era una alfa y me había descubierto.

– Eh... no –. Murmure mirando al suelo, ella solo bufo.

– Se que son horribles en el tema del sabor, pero es por tu bien, cuídate ¿si?

– Si, señorita Hanji –. Me dedico una sonrisa agradable y no de psicópata... – Eso es todo puedes retirarte –. Me pare haciendo un gesto de despedida, y sali caminando por el pasillo dirigiéndome al gimnasio. Al parecer el profesor nuevo todavía no llegaba.

Vi que Jean estaba hablando con los chicos, así que solo me quede parado en un lugar alejado, no quería molestar... pero el no pensaba igual que yo ya que me hizo un gesto de que me acercara, yo solo negué con la cabeza para luego mirar hacia el suelo.

– ¿Y? -. Jean me miro jadeando se había acercado corriendo, esperando que le dijera sobre mi charla con la directora.

– Lo mismo de siempr... –. De repente se sintió un ruido como si alguien hubiera abierto la puerta de mala gana. Mire sorprendido hacia alla encontrándome con un hombre bajo, pelo color negro y una mirada intimidante.

– Soy su nuevo profesor de gimnasia, Levi Ackerman... – Esa voz ¿Podría ser que el es...?

_ Mierda..._

* * *

_N.A's_

**_Bueno este es nuestro primer fic en la pagina algo corto, pero espero les guste._**

**_Opiniones en los comentarios, nos serviría de mucho._**

**_¡Nos vemos!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de SNK no nos pertenecen son obra de Hajime Isayama.**

**Advertencia: Escena un poco subida de tono, huehuehue e.e.**

* * *

Mas que miedo, sentía vergüenza. Quería que el suelo se abriera para luego tragarme y solo desaparecer. ¿Tan mala suerte tenia? Hubiera deseado cualquier cosa menos eso, ¿Y si el se daba cuenta que era el chico del tren? ¿Y si el le contaba a alguien sobre lo sucedido? Mi reputación se iría directamente a la mierda.

P.o.v Levi.

_Oscuridad, lo único que veía era oscuridad, camine unos cuantos pasos pero nada cambio, ¿Estaba solo? ''Levi'' me gire para ver quien me había nombrado, esa voz... se me hacia bastante conocida. ''no nos salvaste'' sentí como alguien posaba su mano en mi mejilla para luego acariciarla. ''Ahora estarás solo por el resto de tu vida'' ¿Acaso era..? ''Eres malo, aniki'' Isabel, pose mi mano sobre la suya para luego mirarla, su cara, estaba llena de lagrimas. ''Te extrañamos'' iba a responder pero vi como alguien tomaba a Isabel del brazo y la tiraba bruscamente de este, haciéndola soltar un grito de dolor, me acerque rápidamente para tomar su mano pero al hacerlo, se desvaneció. _

Desperté exaltado, mirando hacia la nada, pensando en nada, mire hacia el mueble que estaba a lado de mi cama donde yacía un pequeño reloj. Las seis y media de la mañana, me levante de la cama para ir al baño y darme una ducha con agua fría, no era novedad soñar ese tipo de cosas, después de todo ya me había acostumbrado.

Después de 30 minutos salí de la ducha algo frustrado, me vestí y desayune con algo de prisa, no quería llegar tarde mi primer día dando clases, pero antes tenia que ir a resolver unos cuantos asuntos pendientes.

Me subí al tren con algo de impaciencia, llegaría tarde, y mierda como me molestaba llegar tarde a mis citas importantes. El tren estaba lleno, temporada de escuela, eso significaba muchos mocosos de mierda, escuche unas risitas atrás de mi algo molestas, mire por el rabillo de mis ojos para ver de quien se trataba, vi a dos chicas no mas de 15 años señalándome creyendo que yo no las notaria, las mire con una mirada asesina, pero ellas solo se giraron sonrojadas, reí para mis adentros sin hacer una sola mueca en mi rostro. El viaje iba lento, y eso me molestaba, maldigo el día en que acepte trabajar junto a Hanji en esa maldita escuela privada. Sentí como el tren frenaba con brusquedad por quinta vez, definitivamente tendría que comprarme un puto carro. Vi como se subían mas estudiantes, pero uno de tez morena sin duda llamo mi atención, olía diferente a los demás, olía como una chica, no me molestaba en lo absoluto en mas, me encantaba. Vi como se empezaba a acercar hacia donde estaba yo, mientras mas lo hacia mas me cautivaba su olor, estaba en celo lo supuse, ¿En serio salia así, como así a la calle? ¿no le interesaban los pervertidos? note como se posaba en frente de mi, no es como si fuera una especie de viejo verde, pero este niñato me estaba poniendo y si no se movía de donde estaba me lo cojeria hay mismo.

De un momento a otro en tren paro mas brusco que hace unos momentos, haciendo que varias personas chocaran entre si, sentí como el mocoso chocaba contra mi, rápidamente coloque mis manos sobre sus hombros para que no cayera sobre mi.

\- Oí, mocoso de mierda ten mas cuidado -. Dije en su oído con algo de molestia.

\- Pe... perdón -. ¿Acaso se había puesto nervioso? Sentí el choque de su trasero contra mi miembro, escuche como jadeaba leve, que pervertidos eran los niños de hoy en día.

\- Hueles muy bien, ¿sabias? -. Me quería burlar de el, y lo haría. Puse mi pierna entre las de el y comencé a rozar su entrepierna. Sentí como crecía de a poco un bulto en mi muslo, si, se estaba excitando con solo un roce.

\- Mhm, alguien esta feliz ¿eh? -. Por inercia propia metí mi mano bajo su pantalón, a la mierda si alguien nos veía.

\- De... deten... ¡mhm! -. Estaba hablando demasiado y me molestaba, así que solo procedí a meter mi mano bajo su bóxer y comenzar a acariciarlo, para luego masturbarlo de manera rápida sabia que pronto llegaría estaba gimiendo un poco mas fuerte con la mano en la boca tratando de no ser descubierto.

\- ¿Te gusta? -. Pregunte con descaro lamiendo su lóbulo.

\- S... si -. ¡Vaya pero que sinceridad! ¿Acaso este chico no tenia pudor? aunque eso me estaba gustando, su respiración estaba cada vez mas rápida, sentí como algo caliente se escurría por mis dedos al momento que el gemía con la mano en la boca ¿Se la estaba mordiendo?

\- Eso fue rápido -. Sonreí aunque el no me pudiera ver, escuche como una voz de mujer anunciaba la siguiente parada, ¡Por fin! era la mía. - Que pena, aquí me bajo yo, un gusto -. Baje del carril rápidamente, tendría que ir al baño no seria capaz de presentarme en la oficina de Irvin con una maldita erección.

* * *

Camine por los pasillos de el edificio, vi como una mujer que no pasaba los treinta años me dedicaba una sonrisa agradable.

\- El señor Irvin lo espera en su oficina -. Yo solo me dedique a asentir para luego abrir la puerta.

\- Ya era hora Levi, llegaste tarde -. Me miraba desde su silla giratoria con enojo, no, no me importaba en lo absoluto.

\- No me hagas perder mi tiempo y comienza a hablar, peluca estúpida -. Vi como fruncía el ceño notoriamente.

-No es una peluca, enano -. Ahora era yo el que lo miraba mal, yo podía molestar a quien quisiese pero conmigo nadie se mete. Escuche como aclaraba su garganta y hablaba. - Bueno, se que ya no trabajaras para mi, y que este trabajo te ah puesto en graves peligros, te mande a llamar porque hoy nos llego una carta, y decía tu nombre, Levi -. Mire a el rubio con el ceño fruncido ¿Otra vez las cartas? ¿No serviría de nada cambiarme de trabajo?

Luego, de tal conversación sentí como mi móvil empezaba a vibrar, era un mensaje de Hanji.

_''En una hora mas empiezas a dar clases, Levicienta ;).''_ Estúpida cuatro ojos...

_''Voy, enferma mental. ''_ Sentí como volvía a vibrar pero solo lo ignore, como siempre.

Cuando llegue al fin a la estúpida escuela parecía como si fuera un desierto, no había nadie, de seguro estaban en clases y yo aun no llegaba. Vi una sala que tenia un pequeño cartel que marcaba 'Oficina' entre sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

\- Oye, por lo menos saluda -. Vi como Hanji corría para abrazarme pero yo solo me corrí a un lado haciendo que chocara con la pared.

\- Ni se te ocurra tocarme con tus sucias manos -. Ella rio juguetona para luego sacarme la lengua.

\- Eres malo... bueno, hoy te toca con el segundo curso, esta al final del pasillo, hay dos puertas unidas, cuando entres estará Hannes con ellos -. Iba a hablar pero ella rápidamente me interrumpió - Y no te preocupes en la escuela hay muy pocos omegas, y toman sus medicinas -. Asentí para luego caminar hacia tal dirección, abrí la puerta de una patada haciendo un ruido estruendoso, observe como todos me miraban y comencé a hablar. - Soy su profesor Levi Ackerman.

P.o.v Eren.

Mire al piso con nerviosismo, sentía que estaba temblando, me repetía una y otra vez _''Relájate Eren, el no te reconocerá...''_

\- Eren, ¿Te sientes bien? -. Escuche como Jean ponía su mano sobre mi frente.

\- Si, solo necesito tomar un poco de agua -. Me gire para luego comenzar a caminar en dirección a los baños pero una voz me detuvo.

\- Oi, ¿A donde crees que vas? -. Mire en dirección hacia ''Levi'' sin responder.

\- Eh... yo... -. Mierda, las palabras no me salían, su mirada, me estaba mirando atentamente esperando a que dijera algo.

\- No tengo todo el día -. Vi como comenzaba a caminar en dirección hacia mi. - Oh... ya veo -. Sonrió, para luego dedicarme una risa apenas audible - Ve a la banca.

Al momento de sentarme vi como Jean corría hacia mi.

\- Bastardo con suerte -. Oí como decía para luego posar su mano en mi cabeza y despeinarme.

\- No mucha... - Murmure creyendo que no me escucharía.

\- ¿Hum? -.

\- Nada, nada -. Le sonreí agradable, no quería que se preocupara por mi.

\- Hoy has estado muy, muy raro, ¿Le ocultas cosas a tu mejor amigo? -. Tomo mis mejillas para luego estirarlas.

\- No, lo juro -. Y hay iba, otra mentira mas, nunca le diría lo que paso hoy, NUNCA. Seria raro escuchar a tu mejor amigo decir _''Lo que pasa es que hoy iba en el tren y me calenté con un desconocido, una cosa llego a la otra y me termino masturbando. El se fue pero resulta que hoy me encuentro con la agradable sorpresa de que es nuestro profesor de gimnasia''_ O sea no, ademas de vergonzoso era patético...

* * *

N.A's.

**Porfiiiiiiin, capitulo 2, maldita escuela que no me deja actualizar.**

**En fin, espero les haya gustado(?)**

**Me despido, besos y abrazos bien gaymentes 3.**


End file.
